Shadowed Woods
by GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: A girl finds herself on a journey with a talking rabbit, a princess from another world, her childhood friend and two men as opposite as anyone could be. With no idea what is going on she follows and finds out more about these people and how their fates are all entangled. Undergoing major rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

_You know I was editing in 2016 and gave up? Yeah- I'm starting editing again. Crickey I forgot what a mess this was! Like- honestly- did I even know how emotions felt or know anything about writing realism. From the way I'd been describing things I think not. I'm going to blank out the chapters after as I start editing them because I'm making major changes to characters and possibly the plot although that won't be as big an issue and I don't want anyone to get writing whiplash._

I look around curiously as the Sun warms my skin, my joints clicking like a puppet's. I focus, trying to place myself.

Where is this? Did I fall asleep again?

I open my mouth to ask a question but realise at the last second that I don't recognise anyone.

I stand, letting my gaze sweep over the people around me, searching for the most honest looking one.

The blonde smiles at me and I return the gesture. Perhaps he wouldn't mind?

"Um, hello." I start anxiously, "I was wondering if you know where this is? I think I may be lost." Nervousness weighs my stomach down and I make a conscious effort to keep my gaze matched with his.

People are more likely to take you seriously if you seem confident.

He grins even wider and I marvel at the fact that it's possible.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue. It definitely isn't my world though!" I stare at him in confusion. His answer doesn't make sense.

Apparently confidence doesn't stop people from being mad.

I go to ask the more straight-forward looking guy before I see what he's wearing.

Cautiously I look back at the blonde who hasn't moved- he's still grinning- and I see that he too is wearing weird clothes.

The dark haired man turns away as a young boy trips in the middle of the clearing street. Everyone is giving worried glances up and I look too.

Standing right on the skyline of this city are people.

On one side are tall men. On the other, ones with brightly coloured hair.

The leader of the bright-hair gang shouts and his men point at the boys in the road.

Were there two before?

The brown haired kid next to me runs to help them and I watch as for a few seconds all hell breaks loose.

Coloured bolts of light shoot from the men's hands. One side aims for the boys, the other for the fat man.

A burst of light and warmth forces me to look away.

I turn back as soon as the glares abates and stare at the wolf standing in front of the boys- that definitely wasn't there before- the space around them burning with a strange aura before seeming to melt into the tallest boy.

The fat man and his team flee at the sight of it.

"So, you have a special kudan too. You have fire and I have water so this should be interesting…" Calls out the man leading the team still on the roof.

His 'kudan', as I think the man on the roof called it, begins to charge an attack.

One of his men whispers something in his ear and he frowns before turning back to the boys as the watery thing stops charging.

"Eh, it'll have to wait until next time kid. What's your name?" The man asks. The boy still looks shocked by the wolf's sudden appearance but replies nevertheless.

"Syaoran." He calls back.

The group disappears and one of the black haired boys merges into the other, much to the confusion of the black haired man and the interest of Syaoran. After a brief explanation, the black-haired boy assuming we are all together and travellers, and plenty of gratitude he introduces himself as Masayoshi.

"Ah! I have to go now otherwise my parents will worry. Thank you for saving me Syaoran-kun. I hope we meet again!" Masayoshi almost yells, clambering to his feet.

Suddenly I remember my own predicament.

"I'm sorry. Does anybody know where this is? I really need to get home to my family too." I say, looking around at the group and hoping one of them might have an answer.

The black haired man sighs irritably.

"We're all in the same situation, kid. None of us know where we are." He grumbles.

Does he mean this group in general? How can all of these people not know where we are? The low probability of it happening makes it feel almost nightmarish. How can no one here know? It shouldn't be possible- my family- shouldn't someone have seen me with them?

Something gently presses on my shoulder.

I look across, torn from my panic.

"Are you okay?" Asks the white almost-rabbit on my shoulder.

With no sensible response in sight and quite near the end of my tether I feel my face heat, confusion and stress feeding one another as they build to a crescendo in my head.

"Don't cry! Mokona-chan is your friend!" Says the creature perched on my shoulder, trying to nuzzle into my neck as I bury my face in my palms. The tears burn my eyes and I swallow, trying to hold them in.

"Everything is confusing and- and I don't know where I am and I- I don't know where my family are. I can't remember how I got here! Now you are talking to me and- you can't talk! You're an animal- I just- I just need to go home!" I cry, unaware of anything but my stress.

"Hello." Says another voice. A woman.

I look up, barely able to see. It's enough to tell that she has black hair.

I swallow.

"He-hello." I respond as best I can, sobs choking me. I think the woman smiles. She bends down a little to reach my height better and rests one hand on my shoulder. The woman looks at my right shoulder.

"I think you should leave for a little bit, Mokona-chan." She says gently, her gaze turning back to me as the white-furred thing leaps from me.

"I am Arashi." She introduces herself. I nod and she places the other hand on my shoulder too.

"What's your name?" Arashi asks gently as I try and tame my tears.

"Eliza." I say with a sniff, "I'm called Eliza."

The woman wraps an arm around my shoulders, rubbing circles on my back.

"I think you have had a long day and you need somewhere to stay for the night, Eliza-san." She says, "These people do too and we are letting them stay for free for a while. Do you think you would like that?" Arashi asks. I nod, feeling tears well up again.

"Please." I ask, voice small. She takes my hand, squeezing it a little.

"Okay then. When we get there we'll talk about some things, alright? It might help us find your family." Arashi says and I nod my consent again.

"Ready to go?" She asks, tugging lightly on my hand.

"Y-yes." I say, wiping my eyes with my other hand.

The men and boy talk behind us quietly while we walk, the rabbit thing too, it's voice pitched higher than the rest.

"So what kind of things do you like to eat?" Asks Arashi, peering down at me. I think for a moment, sniffing.

"I don't know. I like lots of things." I reply, still thinking, "I like sweet things especially." I clarify. The woman nods again and we fall into silence. Her hand in mine is reassuring nevertheless.

We soon reach the woman's house. It's a hotel actually- she lives there with her husband, Sorata.

She pushes open the door, ushering me inside. The group are directed past us by her husband who shouts out directions to them, waiting behind me as I talk to his wife.

"Would you be okay to stay with those people?" Arashi asks, "Just while I talk with my husband and we make some food? I wouldn't want you to be by yourself." She says.

"Okay." I agree, nodding. She smiles again, patting me on the head.

"They're just up the stairs in the second room on the left." She tells me. I nod again, repeating the directions in my head lest I forget.

"Okay." I repeat, climbing the stairs one-by-one.

I can feel the weight of the couple's gaze as I walk.

I knock gently on the door I have been directed to, hearing voices from inside the room. It opens and the blonde smiles down at me. Something about seeing him brings back my earlier panic. Nervously I step back, fingers going to my temple, and the grin softens.

"Hey." He says, voice gentle, "Do you want to come in?" I nod and he steps back, still holding the door.

I step in, past him. A girl lies in a bed on the floor sleeping. The worried looking boy from earlier smiles briefly before going back to tending to the girl.

"Who is she?" I ask, standing beside him. He looks up again then back at the girl, sweeping damp hair behind her ear gently.

"She's Sakura-hime." He says, smiling at her, "We've been friends for a long time." He explains. As soon as he finishes a pained look crosses his face.

"Are you okay?" I ask, wondering if he's had a day like mine too.

He looks up again, smiling at me sadly.

"Yeah. It's okay." He says, his hand finding hers.

"I'm Syaoran." He says, that worried expression still not gone, "What's your name?" The boy asks, smiling somewhat carefully.

"I'm Eliza. Eliza Parldew." I say, smiling back a little, "It's nice to meet you, Syaoran-san." I add, looking back down at the girl on the floor. She doesn't stir.

"Is _she_ okay?" I ask of Sakura as she breathes softly. Syaoran looks at me, startled for a second. He bites his lip, looks at the princess and slowly closes and opens his eyes,

"No." He says eventually, not looking at me, "She's not." The boy says. For a while he doesn't speak, that pained expression on his face again.

"She's- Sakura-hime's memories have been taken away and scattered and I- I-" Syaoran blinks back tears, brushing away the few that fall on Sakura's face.

"I have to find them. I paid her memories of me as a price to travel and get her memories back for her. She won't remember me when she wakes up." He explains, eyes closed as he breathes in and out.

"It's worth it though- if I can see her smile again." He says, smile trembling on his lips. I look at the floor, my hands clenching on my knees.

"How?" The word spills out before I can stop it.

"Huh?" I look up at Syaoran's confusion.

"How?" I repeat, "How did you give away her memories of you? How would that let you travel? How did she lose her memories like that in the first place?" I ask, confused myself.

"You really don't remember?" Asks a gruff voice. I turn towards it, looking at the man dressed in dark clothes sitting against the wall. His red eyes stare into me.

"You don't remember any of it?" He asks again, gaze fixed on me.

The door opens.

"Mokona-chan- can we talk to you for a bit?" Calls Arashi, hand still on the door handle. The small white creature hops over from the blonde man, leaping onto the woman's shoulder with a strange nod.

"Do you want to talk to Yuuko-chan?" It asks as the dark-haired woman closes the door. I don't hear the reply. Expectantly I turn back to Syaoran. He smiles again- a soft thing- and begins to explain.

"Where we both lived I worked in the ruins as an archaeologist. Only last night I was exploring a new chamber we had unearthed with an engraving in the middle of the floor. I don't know why but Sakura-hime was there, staring at the seal. She looked at me but she didn't see me. I tried to speak to her but she went and knelt on the seal, not hearing me but saying something about being called. It split open and she floated above it before falling slowly down. I followed her down. I don't know how but she flew up to the wall in the chamber which had the same pattern as the seal- it looked like she had wings which matched the engraving. She began to sink into the wall but I grabbed her and the wings shattered, pieces shooting out everywhere. They were her memories. I was sent to the witch of dimensions with Sakura-hime by the high-priest of our country to try and regain her memories. The witch took the memories that Sakura-hime had of me and in return gave us Mokona-san. Mokona-san will transport us across worlds so I can get back Sakura-chan's memories." The boy explains.

"She took the source of my magic too." Says the blond, stepping closer to us, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, Eliza-chan. My name's Fai D. Flourite. I'm a humble wizard from a place called Ceres. You can call me Fai though." He offers, voice soft.

"She took your sword- didn't she, Kuro-tan?" The man asks playfully the next second, grinning at the man dressed all in black.

"What's with the stupid names! It's Kurogane!" He snaps, standing, his hands automatically going to his hip. He looks down and sighs, frustratedly.

"But she did." He says, leaning back against the wall, arms folded. Kurogane is still glaring at Fai.

The tall blonde bends down next to me and I shuffle closer to Syaoran, unnerved by his sudden closeness. He peers down at the princess then back at the boy. Fai utters a noise of confusion, lips parting.

I barely have time to duck as he darts forwards. He grabs my arm as I fall backwards and I pull it from his grasp, letting myself drop onto my elbows. My breaths come fast and I realise I am hyperventilating. I try to calm down, letting my hands find my temples again, rubbing at the tension.

"What the hell was that!" Shouts Kurogane. He goes ignored.

The blonde man looks back at me, removing his hand from inside Syaoran's cloak. He smiles tentatively, eyes wide as he apologises again. He blurs slightly.

"I'm sorry, Eli-ko. I didn't realise you were so jumpy. I just felt this and had to get it- I thought you were going to hurt yourself so I reached out." He explains, hands kept close to himself. I look up at the white thing in his hand- a feather. Carefully I reach out. Seeing my aim the man lowers the feather.

My fingers brush over it and I feel my blood stop rushing about, my head clearing. I take them away and feel the dull ache again where Fai had grabbed me and the pain in my head. I pull myself up and stand back from him a little.

"It feels calming." I say, clasping my hands in front of me, unsure.

Fai smiles, delighted for some reason, his eyes crinkle around the edges.

"Yes. It is." He says, twirling it around in his fingers, "There's a lot of magic coming from this thing." He informs us. Fai leans back on his other arm, looks down on Sakura.

"I think," The blonde says carefully, "That this is one of Sakura-chan's memories." He offers it to Syaoran who takes it delicately. The boy's eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise.

"You think so?" He asks, breathing carefully as if he might destroy it with just his breath. Fai nods.

"I'm not completely certain." The blonde admits, "If you hold it out to her maybe she'll take it in somehow- a body can't take in someone else's memories so then we'll know for sure." He says with a smile.

Syaoran does, gently extending his arm. He frowns when nothing happens and lowers his arm.

"Ah!" He releases the feather in shock and ripples form above the girl's chest, the feather drifting down into them and disappearing.

There's a knock on the door again before it opens.

"Dinner's ready." Says Arashi, looking at me with curiosity. I stare back and she quirks a small smile to reassure me.

She holds the door open as everyone leaves the room, first Kurogane, then Syaoran after giving Sakura one last lingering glance.

"Eli-ko?" I ask, peering up at Fai as we walk towards the door. He looks down, shocked by my presence but smiles warmly.

"Ah- sorry. I know it sounds silly but it slipped out. If you really hate it I can stop." He says gently. His hand rests on my shoulder for a second before I jump and he removes it. The man doesn't frown or blame me for it.

"I'm sorry." I say reflexively, "I know you won't hurt me but…" I trail off, unable to explain myself.

"Eli-ko is okay." I agree.

Fai grins, not demanding an answer for my nervousness.

"Then Eli-ko it is." He says.

"You didn't offer to Kurogane-san." I point out. The blonde grins cheekily.

"Well- he's so much fun to annoy! You don't get annoyed so it's not as fun with you." He explains with a laugh.

He really is a strange man.

Arashi closes the door behind us softly, following us down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The white creature is happily eating when we reach the table and sit. It slurps from the bowl almost as big as itself, holding it up in stubby paws. I try to ignore the strange sight, taking my own bowl. There is a pair of chopsticks on top of it and I pick them up curiously.

I have wanted to use them for a long time but my parents said it would be too difficult- one of the few things they were firm on other than I leaving the house without them or answering the door. I look around, holding them in my right hand with confusion.

Sorata notices apparently, reaching across the table.

"Here- I'll show you. Give me your hand." He asks, smiling with his own pair of chopsticks above his own bowl.

I extend my hand and he takes the sticks from me. He places them back in my palm, thicker ends tucked beneath my thumb. The man gently prods the top chopstick between my index and middle finger, and the bottom between the middle and the next, curling the fingers up more as they move to my little finger. He moves my thumb over the top chopstick, next to my index finger. Fai watches beside me, fiddling with his own.

"You move the top chopstick with your finger and thumb to pick things up." Sorata says with a smile, "It will take some getting used to but it's not too difficult when you have." He finishes gently, withdrawing his own hand. I nod, tapping the ends together experimentally.

It's not incredibly difficult to take the bigger pieces from the soup-like dish but I resort to drinking what I can't pick up like the white creature when I've exhausted my supply of bigger pieces of food.

Over dinner Sorata tells us a little about their country, Hanshin, and begins to talk about something called kudan. He explains that they are thought to be guardian spirits or ghosts by some- one for every person to help them when they need.

"But I'll tell all of you more tomorrow. You'd probably like to get some rest now- I'll guide you to your rooms for the night." He says, gathering the dishes with Arashi. Everyone stands, Syaoran, Fai and the furred animal thanking the couple for the meal before heading towards the stairs with Sorata following.

"Mokona-chan, Eliza-chan, would you be able to help me with the washing up?" Asks Arashi, holding all the bowls in her arms, chopsticks collected in the top one.

"Mokona-chan is super good at washing up!" Exclaims the white creature as it leaps across the room and onto the woman's head.

I look at the creature nervously but nod. It couldn't be harmful at that small a size and it seems friendly even though it is incredibly strange.

"Okay." I nod, joining the two.

Arashi leads us into the small kitchen, letting the beaded curtain swing shut behind her. She places the bowls in the sink and plugs the hole before squirting in washing up liquid and turning on the tap. The sink fills quickly, sending a few tiny bubbles into the air.

Mokona pops them, jumping higher than should be possible to reach them as they float around. Arashi turns the tap off and reaches into the mass of bubbles.

"There are tea towels in the draw just to your right- third one down." She says. I open the draw, taking out one for Mokona and one for myself. The small creature makes a noise of delight when I pass it the towel.

"That means Eli-chan likes Mokona-chan now!" It declares, patting itself on the chest with one of its paws, the other clutching at the dish cloth. Arashi laughs a little, almost silently, and passes a chopstick to Mokona who sets about rubbing it dry. I take the bowl she offers, drying it out and placing it on a free, dry worktop.

We work okay together. Arashi could probably have finished a lot faster without both of us but she doesn't seem to mind, tucking the dishes and chopsticks back in their allotted places when we are all finished and dropping the tea towels into a laundry basket.

"I think I have some clothes that would fit you that you can sleep in and wear tomorrow. I can wash your dress for you too." She says, "We can go and look for them in a bit but for now there's someone I would like you to talk to. Mokona-chan will project an image of her on the wall so that you can talk. Would that be okay?" I look at Mokona and nod.

"Okay." I agree.

The woman guides me to a small two-seater table. Mokona hops over to stand on the table top and a light shines onto the wall from the gem on its head. A tall woman appears on it. She looks a little bit like Kurogane with her black hair and red eyes.

"Hello again, Elizabeth-san." Greets the woman, staring down on me impassively. I haven't met her and I presume that Arashi must have told her my name.

"Hello." I respond, unsure. She is silent for a moment, eyes flickering over me. My back prickles and I try and think of something to say that wouldn't sound stupid- she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would appreciate that.

"Arashi-san told me that you are having some issues with confusion." She says somewhat delicately. My brows dip and I look back at Arashi who stands with hands clasped and nods.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not sure what she is referring to.

"You do not remember how you got to where you are, correct?" She asks, the words sounding more like a statement than anything.

"No." I say certainly, "I don't. I don't know where my parents are either- I think they'll be worried about me." My hand comes up to my mouth and I breathe out, trying to calm myself. I've cried so much today- I need to stop.

"I'm sorry." The woman says, only the barest hint of sympathy in her inflection, "I cannot reveal things which you cannot remember but I must ask you to travel with the group whom you arrived with. You will find whom you are looking for like that." She says. My gaze snaps to her.

"My family- if I travel with Syaoran-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-san, Fai-san and Mokona-san I will find them? Syaoran-san said that Mokona-san is helping him travel worlds to find Sakura-san's memories. Is that what I have to do?" I ask, feeling determination grow in my chest. I stand from the chair, pressing my palm to the table.

The woman smiles.

"Yes. You gave something to travel too. I can't tell you what it is but it would be foolish, wouldn't it, to not travel when it will grant you your wish and you have already given something precious for it?" I nod, understanding.

"I definitely will find them?" I ask just to make sure.

"Yes." The women says, nodding too. She looks to Arashi behind me.

"If that is all?" She asks, lips unsmiling again. I turn back as Arashi smiles.

"Yes. That's all Yuuko-san. Thank you again." She says, waving as the projection disappears. The woman turns to me.

"Would you like to see if I have anything that might fit you now?" Arashi asks. I nod, feeling a lot lighter with the hope bubbling inside me.

In end up with a set of navy pyjamas to sleep in and a black skirt with a white top for tomorrow.

"Would you like to share a room with Syaoran-san and Sakura-san?" Arashi asks, "There are spare rooms if you would prefer to be in your own room but if you are going to be travelling with them for a while perhaps it would be good for you to get to know them better. Other places you go might not have as much space as we do here." The woman says, walking me along the corridor.

"Okay then." I respond nodding, "As long as Syaoran-san doesn't mind." Arashi smiles at that but says nothing more other than showing me where the bathroom is in relation to the room I'll be most likely staying in and the way out.

The woman knocks on the door to Syaoran's room softly.

"Ah- come in." Comes a startled voice from inside.

Arashi pushes the door open and ushers me in, standing behind me with her hand on the door handle.

"Would it be okay if Eliza-san stayed with Sakura-san and yourself tonight, Syaoran-san?" She asks. Syaoran looks at me briefly and smiles.

"Of course." He replies. The white creature on Arashi's shoulder instantly leaps at the boy.

"Mokona-chan wants to sleep with Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan too!" It shouts as he catches it. Syaoran smiles again, blushing a little.

"Of course you can, Mokona-san." He says, causing the creature to start cheering again.

Arashi bows slightly before stepping back out of the room.

"I will fetch another futon." She says, closing the door gently. I walk further into the room, drifting over to look down at Sakura.

"Yuuko-san told me I can find my family if I travel with you." I say to fill the space, pushing hair behind my ear. My fingers catch and I pull them free with a frown, inspecting my hand.

There's a thick layer of dirt beneath my nails. My skin looks mottled with a dry coating of dust and mud. Dotting my arm are darker smudges and patches of clearer, slightly rust coloured skin.

How could I have got in such a mess so quickly? I can't even remember seeing grass since I was- younger?

"Would you like some help?" Asks Syaoran softly, placing a light hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I look at him and Mokona frowns on his shoulder.

"Eli-chan looked confused and sad." Says the small creature. I shake my head.

"It's just confusing. I- yes. I would." I settle on, managing to part my hair to either side of my head. The boy sits beside me, beginning at the ends of my hair and gently untangling the knots. I work on the other side, winding my fingers into the mess and plucking out dried dirt. Mokona helps too, taking a small section of hair and fumbling with tiny paws.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly, watching my fingers work, "I don't know how it got so messy." My hair is darker than I remember and I wonder how much it will lighten after I shower.

"It's okay. It's better to get this done today rather than tomorrow." Syaoran comments, tugging a little at a particularly tangled clump of hair.

There's a knock on the door and Arashi pushes it open, arms wrapped around the spare futon. She smiles a little when she sees us.

"It's good you're getting along." The woman says, laying the mattress layer beside Sakura who is still asleep. She places a pillow at the head end and lays the blanket layer on top of the mattress.

"Good night, Syaoran-san, Eliza-san, Mokona-chan. I hope you sleep well." Arashi says as she stands and leaves, bowing slightly again. We return the goodbye as she closes the door again.

It doesn't take too much longer to finish untangling the worst of my hair.

"You might want to wash your hands." I suggest as I brush my hair back behind my shoulders again.

Syaoran blushes a little, looking at the princess. Mokona is on his shoulder again.

"Eli-chan's hair was really messy!" The creature cheers and I frown, ignoring it.

"I can watch Sakura-san while you do." I say. The girl says nothing of it, her chest rising and falling softly. Syaoran smiles at me though.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you." He says, glancing at his childhood friend again. I nod.

"Yes. I'm going in the shower in a little bit so I can clean my hands then." I reassure. The boy shakes his head.

"No- I mean- are you okay with watching Sakura-hime for a little while?" He asks, face red as he meets my gaze. Again I nod.

"It's okay. She's asleep anyway." I reply, stretching a little.

"Ah- thank you, Eliza-san." Syaoran says, bowing and catching Mokona as the creature tumbles from his shoulder with a shout of delight.

Sakura is quiet through the few minutes they are gone. She barely moves in her sleep.

I collect the dirt from my hair into a small pile, brushing it with my hands into the corner of the room.

Syaoran and Mokona are back soon enough.

I take the pyjamas with me, leaving the clothes for tomorrow on my futon, as I go to the shower.

I manage to get my hair reasonably dry using one of the towels tucked into a cubby-hole in the bathroom. It hangs heavy from my head but even damp it is still better than dirty.

My face looks different in the mirror- certainly me but strange. There's something wrong with the eyes and the lips I think. My hands too seem different, fingers longer, lines more pronounced and skin somehow harder.

The dirt has washed off fine after some persuasion but the odd rust patches have remained as if some kind of dye. Regardless I look and feel better for being cleaner.

I plait my hair clumsily, wringing as much water out over the bath as I can. I squeeze the ends together, hoping that the dampness will let it stay fixed like that rather than unraveling.

Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona are all asleep when I return. The small creature is nestled against the princess' neck.

I pad in on tiptoes, gently pushing the door closed. It clicks.

I go to sit on my futon, putting out a hand and bending down, before I straighten again, hearing noise from the window.

I divert and round the bed to look out the window instead, fingers pressed to the glass as I watch the cars drift by below. The roads are relatively quiet compared to home.

Softly I sit on the window sill, feeling the chill of the panes a little as I lean against them. Lights shine brightly, burning into my vision a little in the darkness.

I open the window, feeling a bit nervous as I remember my mother's complaints when I opened windows as hope on anything higher than the first floor. It's silly though- they're not here right now.

I rest my palms against the edge of the window frame gripping onto it tightly. The breeze holds a light chill but it's soothing given how warm it is. I almost wish for rain.

The need for sleep washes over me suddenly and I close the window again, fingers lingering on the edge as I close the latch and step back. Before I can take much notice of my own movement I am placing tomorrow's clothes on the floor and pulling up the top sheet of the futon.

"Hello?" Comes a voice that sounds just on the edge of recognisable. I sit up immediately- or would have if I didn't seem to have already.

"Are you here?" It calls out. Is who here? Do they mean me? If I don't recognise them how could they be looking for me?

Something moves.

"Ah, you are here!" A rabbit appears in front of me, eyes green and shifting strangely behind brown fur. Its face somehow expresses confusion.

"Wait- you aren't quite right." It says, frowning and seeming to look me up and down.

"But obviously I can't turn up for no reason." The creature ponders to itself, nose twitching.

I see the flash of something else behind it but it fades into the darkness around the rabbit and I.

I belatedly realise this is a dream and look down. The blank space stretches downwards endlessly. Something shifts in the shadows and I look up quickly, fixing my gaze on the rabbit as nauseating fear fills me. It's a dream. If I can distract myself the rest of it will cease to exist.

"Well. I suppose you'll have to do then." The creature decides, "What would you do, given power?" It seems older suddenly, an odd creaking noise coming from it as it sits up more on its hindpaws.

"I would find my family." I reply, the answer simple as it spills from my mouth. The rabbit regards me again for a second.

"Very well. You are worthy of my support." The creature finally says. It leaps forwards and I hold up my arms to stop the impact.

I shoot upwards, squinting into the darkness with arms clutched to my chest.

When my heart rate has slowed enough I lower my arms, putting a palm to my forehead and swallowing. Something flutters into my lap in the gloom.

I pick up the leaf in confusion, twirling it by the stem. It's a new leaf from what I can make out, still flexible between my fingers without the tell-tale crinkle of dead leaves.

There weren't any leaves in my hair and I had managed to get all of the debris out in the shower if there had been.

Without thinking I reach back to pat my hair, lightly pulling at it.

It's still damp but there's nothing in it.

Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura are still asleep. I wonder what my parents are doing now. They must be worried without me.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaf still trapped between my fingers I push away the blanket and stand quietly.

Syaoran and Sakura are sleeping peacefully. The boy is half on and half off the mattress and holding the girl's hand in their sleep. She has remained on her back and Mokona has curled into a ball against her neck.

Light plays across the room, a bar going across the walls as a car passes on the road below. I move over to it, opening it just enough to feel cool air brush against my skin. I watch for a few moments. The roads are still now and the pavements clear.

I drop the leaf through the gap. It flutters, caught by the wind and drifting gently to the ground. It stills against the concrete, colour washed out by the poor lighting.

I close the window again, worrying that the breeze will wake up the others.

I wonder if my parents are sleeping at home. They must be worrying.

I bite my lip and swallow, taking enough of a breath to hide it before I smile.

I can find them. All I have to do is follow Syaoran and everyone else. It will be okay.

Another car passes by and I quietly walk back over to where I had slept, gathering up the clothes Arashi has lent me. If I can't sleep I might as well change.

Perhaps someone would be awake too.

I change in the bathroom, electric light making me look something closer to I am used to.

I brush my hands over the shirt front, flattening it a little. It hits me then and I lean in closer to the mirror, watching the woman in front of me stare in disbelief and horror.

It's not right- how can it be right?

There's an adult in front of me. I'm not-

I look down again, hands pressed to my chest in confusion. The fingers are too long, they aren't mine- aren't my hands. The arms too and the legs and the face and the hair- everything is too long and streamlined.

It's all wrong. It can't be me. It's not me. Those fingers which aren't mine grab at that head which isn't mine when I look back in the mirror. The eyes though- they're mine. The eyes are mine but everything else is wrong like looking in a fun-house mirror.

I feel sick, forcing myself up again. The limbs all move easily. They move when I do. They aren't mine though. They aren't mine.

They move so similarly though, better, smoothly even though they're trembling and blurring. The woman in the mirror is breathing fast- too fast. That's bad, isn't it? I remember it somewhere. Breathing too fast is bad. It's bad. She has to stop.

"Stop it." I tell her but she just says it to me. My head is spinning. She's copying me.

Too fast- we're breathing too fast.

I close my eyes and clench my fists, forcing shuddering breaths through my nose. I can't see if the lady does the same. "Hello." There's a knock on the door and I spin to stare at it, stomach lurching with the movement. I'm shorter than this surely- that woman- she's not me. I stumble forwards, nauseous, but the woman's hands hold me up, one on the counter and one against the wall.

"Eli-chan? Are you alright?" It's one of the people in the group I'm travelling with. They're going to help me get home. They're going to help me. I stagger towards the door, words not coming out when I try to speak.

I struggle with the handle as it shakes in my hand. I can't push it down. I can't- I'm trapped. It moves down by itself and my hand slips from it. Something comes out of my chest. It says words. "Try now." The voice says. The voice. There's someone on the other side of the door- they're helping me. I reach up and tug at the door handle, grip tight. The door slams open and I wait for the crash but it doesn't happen. A hand is on it, holding it firmly.

"Eli-chan?" It asks. It's the person with the hand.

I look up at them. Pale. They're pale.

"What happened?" They ask. I just cry, the words coming from my mouth garbled by it. The person looks at the thing that came out of me and extends a hand.

"Ah- you shouldn't cry. Let's find somewhere to sit down- why don't we go downstairs. It's very early- you don't want to wake up Kuro-chan- he'll he even more grumpy then." They say. I get up by myself, the hands that aren't mine pushing me off the floor and onto the legs that aren't mine. They tremble.

The hand is still offered. I lean heavily on the wall instead, preferring the guarantee of stability. They are taller than me. It's right. I carefully pull myself out into the corridor. The person ducks into the bathroom when I've passed and comes back out with black clothes, flicking the light off. "Here. You forgot these." They say and pass them to me.

I nod and pull them to my chest. Something brushes at my ankle and I look down.

"Is that your kudan?" They ask. I focus on the thing, feeling something about kudan pull at me.

"I- yes. It was in my dream." I remember now. I look back at the person. Fai- my mind supplies now, reordering itself. There's the vague itch of rough wood against my leg and I stare at the creature.

It's entirely made from wood, splinters making up each strand of 'fur'. It bends like fur too, gentle against my skin. It looks closer to a rabbit than Mokona, even as it looks up at me with dark eyes, creaking with the movement.

"You must be quite distressed for it to have appeared." Fai says softly. I fight back the rush of bile, swallowing and breathing heavily.

"Need to sit down." I gasp, head resting against arm, arm against the wall.

"Now? Do you think you can make it down the stairs?" He asks, worriedly and I shake my head, one of the strange hands stretching out to the side. Fingertips brush the other wall and I pull back startled.

"I think I can. I think." I say, taking in a deep breath through my nose.

The stairs are a challenge but the wood rises up to support my feet as they land, sinking back into the old position when I step down again. I grip tightly with the hands which aren't mine, white-knuckled around the banister. My kudan slips from the bottom step as I place my feet on the floor.

Fai hovers behind me the whole time and slips around the table to sit opposite me.

"What happened?" He asks. The hands that aren't mine but are rest, palms down against the table.

I explain everything, ignoring the tears. Fai is silent throughout it, offering no support.

When I am finished he is frowning lightly, lips pressed together.

"You seem to have been perfectly able to use your body though until you realised. Maybe someone put an aging spell on you." He says calmly, "You could have touched some kind of magical object and were cursed. It's rare but not unheard of." The man adds.

"Then how do I reverse it?" I ask, hands clasped in my lap, "How do I return to how I used to be?" I ask again, looking at him with distress. The man sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"It's hard- very hard- to know. Before the witch of dimensions took the source of my power I probably could have lifted it myself. Most of the time you just have to wait for the spell caster to run out of energy to sustain it or for the conditions to end the curse to be met." He seems to consider me for a moment. He takes a breath and lets it out, smiling gently.

"The real question is what do you think. Your body as it is now- does it really bother you?" His voice is gentle. I look down, taking the shaking hands from my lap and splaying them on the table.

"They're. They feel like mine. They feel right." I clench and unclench the right hand, "It feels natural to move them. It's just weird. Really weird. I didn't grow these hands or these legs but they are mine- they even have things I remember. This scar here-" I point to a slight dimple in the skin, "I've had it since I slipped with some scissors. It's always been there. It's my hand but it's not." I twist the limb. It moves easily, flowing somehow with an ease I'm not used to.

"It moves better than I used to." I comment, looking up at him.

Fai smiles.

"But you don't really mind do you?" I pause, staring at him. It takes me a while to think, reflect on it all. I bite my lip, swallowing and trying to stop the tears from coming again.

"No. I don't." I say certainly. I pull one of the too big hands over my face and it's the right size in comparison as I cover it, "It's better than before but I just- I didn't grow it." The words come out almost unrecognisable.

"But it's yours now. Your body. If it works better isn't that good?" He asks, "If you are okay with being this way should it matter whether you grew it or not?" The man says, tilting his chair back a little. I extend the hand's fingers- mine? They move like mine did.

"I- it is. I. It shouldn't but it does. I might get used to it but for now it's strange to have everything be too big. If I can change I want to- as soon as I can. But for now it's okay. I'll be okay. The shock- the shock of it was the worst." I explain, interlacing my fingers, feeling them press against each other. When I look up at Fai he's smiling.

"Then everything's fine then?" He questions, eyes closed. I nod, swallowing.

"Not fine but okay." I agree.

Fai chuckles but says nothing, directing his gaze out the window.

I look too. The light has increased a lot.

"It's almost morning." I say, standing up. The blonde slouches over the table.

"Hm?" He hums, arms spread over the tabletop, "Why are you getting up then? Sorata-san and Arashi-san will be up to make food soon." He says. Crumpled over the table like that he reminds me of a spider a little.

"I suppose." I say, sitting back down. The small wooden animal near my feet peers upwards, nose wriggling a little. It leaps at me and I hold my arms in front of my face again, fearing the impact. The creature disappears harmlessly and I look around in confusion.

"Where- where did it go?" I ask, blinking in shock. Fai smiles again and points at my chest.

"It disappeared into you. Just like with Syaoran-san." He comments as I look down. The change still makes me feel queasy and I look up quickly, grimacing.

"What happened with Syaoran-san?" I ask, fixing my gaze on him resolutely, determined to pay as little attention to my body as possible. The man stares back with mild curiosity.

"You must have been too busy to notice." He says, smile dropping a little, "When Syaoran-san didn't need help his kudan disappeared into his chest." Fai explains.

"Really? That was a big wolf!" I say, trying to imagine the wolf jumping at Syaoran and not pushing him to the ground. The man opposite laughs, eyes closed with his amusement.

"Yes. It did- it looked like it was going to squash him." The blonde admits, grin still stretched on his face.

I hear steps on the stairs and look towards them.

"Good morning," I say as feet appear in the top of the doorframe. "Ah- morning! I didn't think you'd be up so early!" Says Sorata as he comes into view, "I was just coming down to make breakfast for everyone!" He smiles at us.

"It won't take too long- would you be able to wake everyone? My beautiful Arashi-chan is still sleeping so it falls upon me as the dutiful-" He is cut off as Arashi hits him over the head.

"I'm making breakfast. You can make dinner." She says plainly, passing him, "You have work early today so go and get ready." The woman orders. Sorata agrees with the maximum of complements to his wife and her cooking.

After breakfast, a not-so-brief lesson on Hanshin -in which Kurogane gets hit around the head- and everyone having changed clothes we are almost ready to leave for the day. Just before we do Sorata passes a frog-like purse to Syaoran.

"I've got to go to work now but be safe you kids!" He says, grinning almost as widely as Fai does. Kurogane grumbles about being called a kid. "My beautiful honey will take good care of Sakura-san for you!" The man calls to Syaoran. Syaoran yells his thanks back as Sorata rides off on his bicycle.

We aren't walking for long before we are interrupted.

"You there!" Shouts a man at a market stall, "Would you like to buy some apples?" He asks, holding up a clear bag with a few round fruits in. A closer look reveals that they are definitely pears. "That's an apple?" Asks Syaoran, stepping closer to the stall. He inspects the fruit and the salesman looks at him in amused confusion.

"Well if they aren't I don't know what they are!" He responds loudly, drawing more attention to the stall. Fai leans close too, hands folded behind his back.

"So that's not how it looks in your world?" He asks, staring at the fruit himself. Syaoran shakes his head.

"It's got the same shape but where I come from they are a pale yellow colour." He says, pointing at the fruit to the increasing confusion of the fruit-seller.

"Isn't that called a pear?" Cuts in Kurogane and I shake my head.

"Isn't that a pear?" I say, pointing at the fruit too.

"No- a pear is redder and has leaves coming from the top." The boy explains to Kurogane, still dressed mostly in black.

"Isn't that a raki seed?" Fai asks, leaning into the discussion.

At this point the stall owner seems to be quite fed up.

"Do you want it or not?" He asks bluntly, efficiently making us all go quiet.

Mokona makes the decision for us, leaping up in the air between the man trying to sell his fruits and us.

"Want it." The small creature declares happily.

And so Syaoran counts out ten shiny discs for a bag of five of this world's apples.

The apples are distributed and we make our way to a bridge that that doesn't seem as busy as anywhere else. The fruit doesn't taste very much like I expected but it's nice anyway.

"These apples are good, aren't they?" Asks Fai, leaning over the edge of the bridge. Syaoran nods, musing about the parallels between the taste of the thing and things in his own world.

"It really proves that we are from different worlds though, huh." Says the blonde, staring out over the water. He turns back to us, looking at Syaoran.

"How did you get to the dimension witch's shop Syaoran-kun? I just realised I never asked. Didn't you say there wasn't any magic in your world?" Fai asks.  
Syaoran says his country's high priest sent Sakura and himself. The blonde seems impressed, saying that the priest must have been very powerful to be able to send two people at once because even for sending one person the spell is extremely difficult and draining. Upon Fai's inquiry Kurogane admits that his princess sent him causing both Fai and Mokona to tease him. Before the angry man can retort Fai asks me how I got there.

"I can't remember." I say, wishing he had remembered our conversation this morning and the fact that I can't remember much.

Syaoran looks curious, Mokona is frowning in speculation, Fai is smiling somewhat apologetically but Kurogane is unconcerned, merely asking Fai how he got there.

"No one." He says, grinning widely, "I sent myself." He clarifies, eyes closed. "Why did you need the witch then? You could have done it yourself." Kurogane asks, eyeing Mokona who has decided to sit on his shoulder with irritation. Fai just smiles wider, leaning against the wall at the edge of the bridge.

"No- I couldn't actually!" He chirps, not looking at any of us, "Even if I used all the power I have just getting myself from one place to the next would take everything I had." His eyes open but he's still turned away, gaze seeming somewhat more serious than usual.

"The people who sent Syaoran-kun and Kuro-chin are people with a lot of magical power." He summarises, looking at one of his own hands with a contemplative frown. The man ignores Kurogane's annoyance even as Mokona falls from his shoulder.

"Even then," He continue, "I bet it took everything they had. I imagine most people can only send one person to another world once." The blonde says, still staring at his hand rather than us.

"That's why you were sent to the witch. Dimension hopping is incredibly hard to do and very unpredictable unless you know the very point in the intended dimension, both space and time, even then the chances of being sent to the wrong place are very high. To be able to collect all of Sakura-san's feathers would take travelling to many worlds and the chances of getting back to your home increase a lot with the more trips you take. The only person I can think of who can send someone to many worlds is the dimension witch. That's why we all arrived there. Travelling to multiple dimensions help us all fulfill our wishes." The man explains. He looks up, smiling a little more sadly than usual.

Syaoran is staring at his apple, his own look of sadness on his face.

Suddenly there's a crowd of people rushing towards us, screaming. Syaoran's gaze goes to the roof and he steps back in shock as the people flow around us. I look up too.

The men from yesterday are standing on top of a building again. There's shouting from the bottom of it and that's when I notice a group of people who have stayed through the comotion. "That bastard has a special kudan but don't let that frighten you!" Yells the probable leader of the group. Syaoran doubles over in front of us.

Most of the crowd have cleared by now as the group on top of the building jump off and down, aided by a strange light beneath their feet or visible kudans lifting them upwards so they don't fall too fast.

The other team fires at them as they descend, strange creatures curling around their arms. As the people finally land more peculiar beasts form around their arms, firing beams at the others in return.

"So that's a kudan?" Asks Kurogane, watching the fight with interest. Some of the crowd have stayed and are heckling one of the sides- or possibly both.

"Well it makes sense why no one was bothered by Mokona-chan." Says Fai, grinning at the other man's focus on the skirmish.

A huge creature leaps from the fray, heading for the last man on the roof- the leader of the team from yesterday. A sting-ray made entirely of water colasces above him, shielding the man and unleashing a torrent of water upon the other beast. Everybody still here runs for cover.

The wave sweeps through the sky, shedding droplets which fall like rain aver everyone here.

"Watch out!" Shuts Syaoran and then he is gone, racing beneath the deluge to protect the kid from yesterday and his kudan. The fire wolf bursts from his back, flames licking outwards and burning up the water before it reaches the boys.

The man looks down, smiling curling the edges of his lips.

"Ah- I didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Your kudan really is in the special ranking, isn't it." He says.

Syaoran begins to stand, opening his mouth to speak.

As if testing him the water kudan sprays out another torrent of liquid.

The quiet boy doesn't move, spreading his arms in defence of the boy from yesterday.

The water evaporates harmlessly, sizzling as it meets fire.

"Shougo-kun- the cops!" Shouts one of the men still behind him, already dashing off.

The leader mutters something under his breath which can't be heard with the distance.

"Next time, Syaoran-san." He calls with a grin, disappearing along with the rest of his group over the tops of buildings and away.

The wolf turns into a fireball and hovers for a second before shooting into Syaoran's chest. He pats at it in confusion.

"It's warm again." He says, looking perplexed as we join him.

Once again the boys merge into one and he greets us again.

"I was looking for you." He says with a grin, "I wanted to thank you for yesterday but it looks like I have to thank you for today too!" The boy says, looking at Syaoran with awe in his eyes.

"And we're looking for our almost-kudan." Says Fai, chuckling a little to himself.

"Mokona-san!" Shouts Syaoran, looking around in distress. "It probably got stepped on like a dropped meat-bun." States Kurogane, obviously quite bored now the fighting is over. Fai points at a bunch of giggling schoolgirls and smiles.

"Hm, it doesn't look like it." He says simply.

Mokona is squealing in happiness as the girls pet it.

"Ah, sorry! We kind of of need Mokona-san back." Says Syaoran, approaching the cluster. The removal is relatively simple although both Mokona and the crowd seem disappointed as they say goodbye to each other. "Where did you go, Mokona-chan?" Asks Fai, leaning towards the small creature perched on Syaoran's head.

"Mokona was on top of Kuro-rin but then Mokona fell off!" Exclaims Mokona, hopping over to my head when Kurogane makes as a grab for them, grumbling irritably.

"Then Mokona went 'Mekyo!' but nobody paid attention!" Complains the rabbit-like creature, opening its eyes wide in demonstration. I flinch back a little in surprise at the sudden, rather creepy change.

"You mean Sakura-san's feather is nearby?" Syaoran shouts in shock, clearly hopeful.

"It was but Mokona can't sense it any more." Mokona says sadly.

"Were you able to work out who had it?" The boy asks gently as the small creature hops into his open palms.

Mokona shakes their head- or rather the top part of their body.

"If we limit the search to even just the people who were here that's still going to take a long time. There were so many people!" Fai says with a sigh, "And we don't know more than two of them by name." He finishes, more amused than disappointed by the prospect of all the work.

Syaoran doesn't seem too upset either, energised by the idea of looking for his friend's memories.

"Still we know that it was someone nearby who has it. That's more than we knew this morning." The boy says with a grin.

"And if you sense anything you'll let us know- won't you Mokona-san?" He asks Mokona who agrees cheerfully, solemn mood already broken.

"Yes! Mokona will do Mokona's best!" The creature declares, tapping one of their tiny paws against their chest.

Fai continues to tease Kurogane for dropping Mokona. Kurogane seems more annoyed by the strange names Fai keeps giving him as opposed to the blame for having to do more work to find Sakura's feather.

"How can I thank you?" Asks the boy from yesterday determinedly. "Ah- Masayoshi-san- we didn't really do anything." Syaoran says, seeming vaguely distressed by the idea of someone having gratitude for saving their life.

Mokona has no concern for that.

"Mokona wants lunch! Something really good to eat!" Sings the creature.

Masayoshi looks at Mokona thankfully, smiling widely.

"Of course- I'll guide you there!" He exclaims.

And so we find ourselves sat around one large table with a heated surface. I keep my hands well away from it.

Masayoshi tells us more about Hanshin that we hadn't heard from Sorata. While he speaks one of the servers comes out of the kitchen and pours small pools of vegetables and a batter on the table which sizzle upon contact.

The boy tells us about the different levels of kudan. He says that the highest level is called 'special' and then they go down from one to four after this. Apparently Syaoran's is special level as well as the kudan of the leader of the gang we saw earlier, who is called Shougo. He says that his own kudan is level four and can only lead him to people he has met before and see the levels of other kudan.

"That sounds useful." I say, Syaoran nodding in agreement.

"We still wouldn't know our way around if you hadn't found us." He continues.

"What is this?" Asks Fai, pointing down at the food on the table.

Masayoshi seems confused by the question but it distracts him well.

"It's Okonomiyaki- it's a staple of the diet here." He says confusedly, "If you don't know what it is does that mean you're travellers? You even have blonde hair- that not a common colour here." Says Masayoshi, staring at Fai's hair in fascination. "I suppose you could say that." Replies the blonde easily.

"Do people usually run around attacking other people like that?" Asks Fai.

Masayoshi shakes his head, a frown taking over his features as he looks down.

"That was a fight for dominance. People make teams and fight against other teams with their kudan for territory. Whoever wins gains that place." He answers sadly.

"That seems dangerous." Says Syaoran worriedly.

"It does." Agrees Fai, still smiling.

Kurogane stares down at his food.

"There are bad and good teams though!" Declares the boy enthusiastically.

"The good teams help out around their areas and stop the bad people from hurting anyone if they can! Shougo-san leads one of the good groups!" He shouts.

I can't help but wonder why he's so supportive of a group who have almost drowned him twice in two days.

"When they fight some of the buildings get damaged so the adults are afraid of them but they wouldn't hurt people on purpose! They're really cool!" He enthuses to us.

Kurogane is still staring at his food.

Mokona is too, perched on top of his head.

"How old are you, Masayoshi-san?" Asks Fai gently, frowning slightly.

"I'm twelve." The boy responds quickly.

Fai's expression flits over into a smile again which fits even less than his usual ones. He says nothing more.

"Smells good." Says Mokona, still eying Kurogane's food and ignoring everything else.

The man beneath nods a little, gaze fixed on the mixture sizzling away.

His glare at the food intensifies as he bends over it, Mokona slipping off his head and clambering up again to get a better look at the okonomiyaki.

"Look at all the cabbage!" Sings the small creature, flapping its ears.

"Ah- be careful!" Says Syaoran, watching Mokona with distress. He goes ignored.

"Shougo-san is really cool! I'd be glad to have a friend like him." Enthuses Masayoshi, not quite noticing everyone's distraction.

I reach across the table and grab Mokona by the ears, putting them safely down on the table in front of me as they complain.

"But it looks so tasty!" The tiny, almost-rabbit whines, pouting.

"Doesn't this one too?" I ask, pointing at mine, "And you're closer to it if you sit here." I finish as Mokona starts to lean over the hot plate to inspect the food.

"It does!" The creature decides, sniffing at it.

Syaoran breathes a sigh of relief next to me, turning back to Masayoshi as the boy starts complimenting his kudan and talking about how he wishes his kudan was special level too.


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran shifts awkwardly, frowning a little as he drops his hands into his lap.

"Why do you want a special level kudan, Masayoshi-san?" The boy asks. He looks down at the younger boy next to him whose eyes flicker downwards, not meeting Syaoran's.

"The level of your kudan signifies your heart's strength- your willpower. If you have a low level kudan…" He trails off but I think we all get the meaning anyway.

The _'you aren't going to go far'_ doesn't need to be said to be heard.

Syaoran opens his mouth to say something but there's nothing he can say. He can't change the reality of this world with words. He can't challenge the facts of someone who has lived their whole life in this world with only hours of experience.

Silence settles over the table.

The background noise of other customers and food sizzling does little to quell the sudden gloom hovering around us.

"Stop right there!" Shouts a voice from behind me.

I lurch forwards, narrowly keeping myself off the grill with a palm against my chest as it tries to beat out of it.

Opposite me Kurogane is frozen, looking the most shocked I've ever seen him- arm in the air holding a tiny paddle and gaze still fixed on his food.

"High Priest, your Majesty! What are you doing here?" Shouts Syaoran, almost leaning on top of me in his surprise.

I turn to look at the people, holding the edge of my vinyl seat to steady myself, heart still shuddering in my chest.

The grey haired one smiles pleasantly, seeming a little amused by Syaoran's outburst. His name badge says 'Yukito'.

By contrast the other looks confused and a little embarrassed.

"'Your Majesty' is nowhere near my name. You must have the wrong guy." He says plainly.

According to his nametag his name is 'Sakamoto'.

It is quite far from 'your majesty'.

Syaoran starts beside me.

"And Mister." The darker haired of the two men starts, looking towards Kurogane, "We do the flipping here. If you leave it on the table and wait we'll be right over." He says firmly, still holding two pots with wooden handles sticking out of the top by their rims. Sakamoto follows his shorter colleague to another table.

"What if he meant I was 'your majesty'?" Teases Yukito, knocking his friend lightly with his elbow.

"Maybe he'd be right." Says the other, reply low so that people don't hear unless they're trying to. I turn back to our table.

"So they were the king and high priest in your world?" Asks Fai. He leans over the table slightly to talk more quietly. His arm lays across the wooden edge of the table, perilously close to the hot plate.

Syaoran nods.

Diagonally across the table Masayoshi is explaining that the chefs do all the cooking here to Kurogane. The man is regarding him with focus, nodding as he listens.

"It's just like that witch said then." Says Fai with a smile, "The people you've met in your own world have developed in completely different conditions in other worlds." He explains, head just above the tabletop and hair almost grazing the grill.

"So you're saying that the king and high priest in the kid's world are the same as the ones in this world?" Kurogane asks, eyebrows furrowed slightly yet not to the aggressive extent they usually are.

Fai turns to look at the darker haired man, hair skimming the table before his sits up properly. He props himself up on his elbows, leaning slightly closer to the other man.

"They are the same but different. Those two lived a different life in Syaoran-kun's world and dealt with different experiences but when it comes down to it- in essence, the very things which make them them- they are the same." Says the blonde solemnly, brushing his fingertips over the polished edge of the table.

"You mean their souls?" Asks Kurogane, arms crosses. His question comes across as more of a statement again

as he frowns.

"Yes." Fai smiles, a sad quirk of the lips before he covers it with a brighter smile, eyes closing shut as he leans into his palm, fingers splayed against his skin.

Masayoshi stares between the two of them in confusion, making small noises as he tries to put the conversation into a context.

Syaoran sits between us, frown gracing his own lips as he thinks, staring unseeing at his food.

I wonder if I will see people I have met on my journey.

Family or friends it would be nice to see a familiar face even if they couldn't recognise me.

We are all quiet again, each kept by our own thoughts.

I try to recall their faces but all I can bring up is a description of them- lifeless and clinical. It doesn't hold the warmth I remember.

Masayoshi is restless.

So is Mokona.

I distract myself with watching them.

The boy keeps squirming in his seat, seeming on the brink of speaking a few times but pushing it away. He clearly recognises the silence is for contemplation rather than out of awkwardness or despair.

Mokona is restless because they clearly want to start eating.

They hum lightly, perched on the edge of the table in front of me.

"Hey-" I say softly, tapping the small creature on the head. Its fur is far softer than I imagined.

It glances up, curiously, head tilted to the side.

"You can have my okonomiyaki when it's cooked if you like. I'm not too hungry after breakfast yet." I say, rubbing its head lightly.

Mokona cheers, throwing its tiny paws in the air in excitement.

"Are you sure?" Asks Masayoshi, leaning forwards to look at me in slight panic and relief that there's a conversation he can join in with.

"I can order another!" He offers eagerly.

"No. It's okay. I wouldn't have offered if not." I reply. My fingers scratch lightly along Mokona's back. The creature doesn't seem to mind.

"What are you anyway, Mokona-san?" I ask, looking down curiously as I drag my nails through the short fur again.

"Mokona is a Mokona." It says simply.

"Kudan don't always take the form of a creature that exists." Explains Masayoshi, "Sometimes they can look like people, like mine, or sometimes they can look like things from dreams. One of my friends at school even has a kudan that can change shape. It was a black bird a few days ago- one that isn't in any photographs from anywhere- but the day before it was a huge dog with glowing eyes. They're really cool!" He enthuses, eyes brightening as he stands from his seat a little.

"Do you like them?" I ask, still idly petting Mokona.

The boy flushes in response, smiling abashedly.

"Maybe a little bit. They're really different." He says, looking away.

"It smells so good!" Chirps Mokona, "I want to eat it now!" I look down at the small creature who is leaning over the grill, paws outstretched.

"It's not ready yet, Mokona-san." I remind it.

The creature pouts in response.

"I know." It says, turning back to the food.

"Hey- do you guys want your food turned now?" Asks the dark-haired man from earlier, followed by his friend.

"Ah- yes, please." Replies Fai, snapped out of his thoughts. He grins at them, fingers entwining as he sits up properly.

The two set to work, lightly brushing oil on top of the okonomiyaki and flipping them one by one. The vegetable sizzles loudly upon contact with the grill.

"We'll be over again when they're ready with chopsticks for all of you." Says the grey-haired one, smiling at Fai.

"Thank you!" Says Fai, smiling back at them.

When everyone has eaten and Masayoshi has paid we leave, all except for Kurogane thanking the boy for guiding us there.

"What's the plan from here then?" Asks Fai, leaning towards Syaoran with Mokona on his head and his hands on his hips, elbows pointed backwards.

"I thought we would search around here." Says the boy, walking after Masayoshi who looks back at them in confusion.

"We don't know our way around so we can't really go far… We have to get back to Sora-chan's house too…" Fai says, trailing of. He passes Masayoshi who has slowed his pace.

"Ah- excuse me. Are you guys trying to get somewhere?" The boy asks, hands held out a little as if to grab their attention.

"Yes. We are." Says Syaoran, turning back to face Masayoshi.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asks, leaning forwards.

Syaoran smiles a little awkwardly, hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head.

"Well it's not anywhere in particular. We're looking for something." Explains Syaoran.

Masayoshi doesn't seem to care, grinning widely and standing taller.

"I'll help you look if it's okay with you!" He says excitedly, "I can show you around!" The boy declares as Syaoran panics.

"We don't want to stop you from what you're doing today!" Syaoran says, hands in the air between him and Masayoshi.

"Not at all! I'll have to phone my parents- wait here!" The boy shouts, not taking no for an answer. He runs off, bag swinging from his hand.

Syaoran looks after him in worry and Fai grins down at him.

"If he says it's okay maybe we should let him help." The blonde suggests.

Syaoran blushes, looking down,

"Ah- yeah." He says softly, clearly still worried about inconveniencing the other boy.

The four of us and Mokona stand in front of a column, waiting for Masayoshi to return.

"He really is a good kid." Says Fai, looking in the direction Masayoshi has disappeared off in. His smile turns a little sadder for a moment, soon covered by a curious look as his index finger comes up to tap at his chin.

"I had a strange dream last night." He says before silence can settle over us.

"Me too!" Says Syaoran in shock.

"If you're talking about dreams with weird animals in- yeah, I had one." Adds Kurogane, staring, arms crossed into a glass box with toys and a claw in it.

I remember mine and look at Fai and Syaoran confused.

"So did I." I say, my gaze flickering between all of us. If my kudan is the creature from my dreams does that mean that theirs were too?

"I didn't!" Chirps Mokona from Fai's head, pouting.

I feel my lips quirk upwards at the small creature's antics, soon dropping back down.

"Hey! Which one of you is 'Syaoran'?" Shouts a nasally voice.

I turn towards it and find myself staring at the men with oddly coloured hair from the roof when we'd just arrived.

"Do you have an appointment?" Asks Fai.

When I look back at him he's smiling cheekily, eyes sparkling. He leans forwards, hands in his pockets and Mokona on top of his head still. There's something daring in his demeanor, a sharpness to his gaze which is completely at odds with his teasing words.

The group don't seem to get it.

"Are you the one whose style Shougo said he liked?" Demands the leader of the men. He stands firm, feet planted evenly.

Something in me jolts and I stand as still as I can, feeling the tension emanating from the people opposite us.

The crowds of shoppers has already dispersed.

"What if I am?" Asks Fai.

I respond to my instincts, stepping back from my position between the the other group and ours. I brush past Fai, head spinning with anxiety. One of the men opposite follows my slow retreat and I stare back at him, heart pounding.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I jump out of my skin, hand coming up in a reflex I barely manage to catch as my gaze snaps towards the hand's owner. Syaoran glances at me apologetically.

I nod, understanding he'd only meant it as comfort. My hand still buzzes uncomfortably, adrenaline pumping through me and telling me to act- to fight.

He stands between our two sides now.

"I'm Syaoran." The boy says, standing tall in front of us. Standing tall in a war zone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Back again- I'm really bad at the whole commitment thing, haha!_

The leader of the group points a thick finger at Syaoran, turning back to his team.

"This little brat is Syaoran?" He roars incredulously.

One of the taller members of his gang steps forwards, hands raised placatingly.

"He's the guy, boss! I'm sure of it!" He says panic lacing his words at the shorter man's fury.

The man ignores it, turning back to us, his eyes instantly zeroing in on Syaoran.

"You! You plan to join Shougo's team, kid?" He asks, lowering his hand a little. His voice goes softer, still obviously dangerous despite the tone.

"Team?" Asks Syaoran, painfully out of his depth.

"Shougo already has so many top level kudan on his team. Any more will tip the balance. Even Shougo admitted you have a top level kudan. That means he's scouting you." The man replies, ignoring the boy's confusion.

"If you join Shougo's team I'll stop you now." He declares, raising his hand once again and stepping closer.

Syaoran stands where he is. He does not move at all, staring straight into the leader's eyes.

"I'm not joining him." He says firmly.

The man's disposition switches instantly and his lackeys start to cheer.

"You'll join my team then?" The man shouts excitedly, grinning as he steps closer again, completely relaxed.

"I'm not joining your team either." Syaoran says without hesitation, "I couldn't ever." He reinforces, still not reacting to the gang slowly encroaching on us.

Fai and Mokona cheer him on, clearly not feeling the danger as I do as the people slowly separate out, gazes fixed on each of us.

"I have my own affairs to deal with so joining any side would-" With Syaoran's clarification their anger seems to sharpen, wisps of kudan ghosting around each member. The boy still doesn't move.

"You plan to start your own team then?" The leader shouts, standing as tall as his stature allows him.

"No." Syaoran backpedals instantly, holding up his hands, "That's not-" He continues, stepping back a little. His knees bend slightly, ready in case he needs to move fast.

"I'm going to break you into pieces!" Growls the man before the boy can finish.

A huge spiked creature fills about half of the clear space in the square, casting a dark shadow over Syaoran.

I move backwards, closer to the pillar, and to my left. I keep my eyes fixed on the people tracking me.

"Look at the size of that!" Exclaim Fai and Mokona.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Shouts Syaoran. The tension is carried through his whole body now. His shoulders are taut and his head is tilted up enough he should have a good view of the creature's movements from where he's standing.

Then it moves.

I throw myself down.

There's a deafening crash and I feel dust settle wherever there's bare skin. I open my eyes as soon as I can, hearing a strange and awful creak from beside me.

I move from the noise instinctively, hands scrabbling over gritty concrete.

I duck lower to the ground, feeling something go right over my head.

There's a screech and something erupts from the ground in behind me. I stand, shaking behind it as it stutters to a stop, curved around me.

Then there's quiet.

The building is groaning and I see a chunk out of the pillar everyone was standing in front of.

I breathe out.

There's no blood.

I breathe in.

It's okay- there's no blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing- attacking children?" Asks a gruff voice. Contained in it is bloodlust and amusement.

"I think Kuro-rin's very happy to be in Hanshin republic- don't you Mokona-chan?" Says a softer voice. It is gentler yet still contains that same delight at knowing the outcome you want is almost guaranteed.

Knowing the other team can't see me I chance a look towards Fai and Mokona, safely crouched behind the pillar, peering around it curiously

Mokona agrees with the blonde.

"Don't call me that!" Shouts Kurogane as I get ready to move again.

I know that my kudan will be quicker this time. I can feel it beneath the ground.

"Kurogane-san?" Calls out Syaoran. He's on the other side of the pillar I presume.

"I'll be fine, kid." Is the instant reply. I can't see the smile from where I am but I can hear it as I watch the people tracking him tense up.

"But your weapon-" The boy yells in distress.

Before he can finish there's the whistle.

I flinch away, unable to watch as the ninja raises his arm as if to block a punch.

He barely moves as the floating beast's tail clangs against it.

Around his arm is a dark metal.

"What!" Shouts the leader of the gang opposite us.

"That sword was special." He says. The words ring heavy in the air, weighed down with history, myth and reverence.

They somehow overpower the metallic chime still lingering.

There's another clang which forces the ninja back an inch or so.

The air current speeds past him still, scattering leaves and dust.

I catch sight of Syaoran, slowly emerging from beside Fai and Mokona.

"It was blessed. I needed it cut cut spirits back in Japan." Kurogane says calmly, arm still raised and no mark in the armour over it.

"Does he have a special kudan too?!" Yells one of the men standing opposite our scattered group.

"That crab is not a spirit." The ninja says, ignoring the outburst.

The huge kudan makes another swipe of its tail at Kurogane. It has as much effect as the rest.

"Syaoran-kun!" Shouts Masayoshi, bursting from a corridor.

All eyes go to him and there's a bolt of coloured light.

I cry out and branches shatter through the tiles.

Splinters fly outwards, leaves scattering at the impact but the projectile does not hit the boy who falls backwards, his clone splitting from him.

The men adjust their positions, focus drawn back to all of us.

"Good work, Eli-chan!" Shouts Fai. He's grinning when I look over, thumb in the air and eyes closed.

Mokona has fallen from his shoulder and is shouting nonsense.

Syaoran looks down, mouth falling open as he stares at the small creature.

He says something, scooping Mokona into his hands, eyes wide.

"He's the leader of a gang who attack my neighbourhood!" Shouts Masayoshi, panicked.

"What do we do boss?" Asks one of the men.

I turn my eyes back to them.

The leader glances in my direction, squinting.

"Keep an eye on them- we'll take them out if we have to." He says with an arrogant grin, fist balling by his side.

"Now- eat crab!" The man yells, swinging his arm at Kurogane, still out in the open.

His kudan sweeps its tail faster than I can see at Kurogane, taking a clean section from the pillar.

I scream but there's no blood.

There's no blood.

Somehow everyone dodged it.

The dust clears and I see Fai, arm slung around Syaoran, both bent low to the ground, coughing.

Something crashes to the ground beside me and I jump away from it in reflex, realising moments later that I'm out of cover and diving down again as something fires over my head.

I feel the second hand sensation of collapse as my kudan senses the stress in the foundations.

The ceiling is groaning with the loss of support, concrete shattering around thick metal poles.

"We have to get out!" I scream, choking a little on the dirt still floating in the air.

"Like hell I'm running away from a fight!" Shouts back Kurogane.

"Get him!" Snarls the leader. The creature careers towards Kurogane, knocking against the column loudly and sending more of it crumbling to the floor.

Cracks splinter through the ceiling.

"Get out!" I scream at Fai and Syaoran as they both cough, not moving.

I turn to Masayoshi.

He's running away- back where he came- safe. His kudan stands between him and the gang as several fire at him.

Another rock falls from the sky, shattering beside the pillar as the ninja leads the monster away from it.

There's screaming from above and I can see the ceiling around the pillar giving way, raining dirt and stone onto the three huddled below it.

"Crustacean crush!"

I snap my gaze to Kurogane, cornered against another column. The kudan thunders towards him, shell glinting in the light flickering from the lamps overhead as they come loose.

Everything's a blur and the ground shudders as rubble flies outwards, faster than I can send up a barrier.

"Kurogane-san!" I scream as the ceiling begins to fall in earnest, watching the spot where he had been standing only moments before, shrouded in dust. Behind it all I can see is rubble.

"Where's that pitiful kudan? Bet he's so weak even it gave up on him!" Jeers one of the men.

A rock crashes into my shoulder and I go down, belatedly sending up my kudan's- _my_ \- trees.

A forest springs through the concrete, rubble spraying everywhere.

Everything goes dark, creaking and crunching sounds echoing as the lights are eaten by foliage.

The ceiling stops falling, meshed together by wood.

"What the hell!" Shout two voices in unison.

"Kurogane-san!" Cries out Syaoran, overjoyed, somewhere in front of me to my right.

I feel relief sweep through me as I let my head rest against the tree roots that have emerged near me.

"What's up with this group and strong kudans?" Yells another member of the gang.

"Quick- someone make a light before any of them get the jump on us!" Shouts yet another man.

"You fools need light to attack." Comes a strong voice from somewhere in front of me.

It laughs.

"You guys aren't anywhere near as strong as even the trainee bodyguards in my land." Kurogane roars, the sound at once powerful and joyous.

Light flares, seeming as bright as a sun in this darkness.

It bounces off trees and branches, not reaching through enough of the thicket to reveal myself, laying so close to the ground, or Kurogane, his outline leaning against a trunk not far from me.

There's a glimmer from something in his hand, a piece of light reflecting off a long silver sliver of metal.

The light flickers.

It's intentional.

"Cut through all this crap!" Screeches the leader of the gang in desperation.

I feel the distanced rending of wood, trees springing up thicker around their fallen brethren as I hold up the ceiling.

Kurogane laughs again, cold and clear and as low as waves rasping over gravel.

"You live in such a strange place with dirty air and more buildings than trees. There's no point defeating someone as weak as you who doesn't even know how to fight on the land you're used to." He sneers.

"I can see each and every one of you right now and you couldn't even see the ceiling collapsing above you. You want to gain more land but you can't protect even a building you stand in. You're pathetic." Kurogane scoffs, letting his blade slip through the air. It flashes in the light and I see a few of the dark figures flinch as if it could reach them.

I feel them scatter, feet tripping over snarls of roots and banging into low-hanging branches. The rest are sent into darkness as the few capable of producing light run from Kurogane. He steps closer towards the diminished gang, feet crunching against gravel and twigs in his way although I have no doubt he could approach them silently.

We descend into complete darkness again- the only things left to orient by being sound, memory and touch.

I can feel Fai and Syaoran move, standing, palms against trees. They remain still once on their feet. Fai is on the balls of his toes, balance forwards slightly and Syaoran is light too, knee brushing a tree where it bends.

"You wouldn't consider maybe joining our team?" Asks the leader, clearly desperate, voice pitched high.

His kudan is perfectly still.

"No. There's only one person I work for and she's stronger than people like you will ever be. Now get lost, your voice is annoying." Kurogane grumbles.

The other man scrambles over roots, bashing into trunks as he tries to find his way out blind, kudan already having disappeared.

"Hey- you can get rid of some of the trees now kid!" Calls Kurogane from somewhere in front of me.

I nod even though he can't see it, trying to calm the fear still flooding my body. My shoulder twinges with the movement and I wait a moment for it to fade before pulling back the trees one by one.

Light slowly invades the room as I move inwards, revealing the floor torn up by the force with which my panic had grown them. Leaves are scattered everywhere, coated in dust from the floor.

As the trees sink back into the ground the shattered concrete which hadn't broken into tiny fragments drops back to the earth.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a lot less instability than I had thought in my fear. The only real threat being the damaged columns.

I don't take away the final few trees around them, instead releasing them from my kudan's control.

Almost instantly I feel them weaken as I lose the connection, unable to sustain themselves where they never could have grown without my kudan's interference.

They will hold for a long time though. Enough time for someone to make repairs hopefully but more than enough time for everyone to escape the building.

The five of us stand beneath the dying canopy, Mokona hopping up and down.

"Mokona felt it! Sakura-chan's feather appeared when Masayoshi-kun came back!" The small creature shouts, leaping up on to Fai's shoulder.

"Hyuu! Good job, Mokona-chan!" He says with a grin, patting the Mokona, "We'd better go find him then, hm?" He asks, looking to Syaoran.

The boy nods, fists clenching in determination.

"Yeah."

There's footsteps and loud voices from another corridor and I turn to look at it.

"Police! Please come out with your hands up and kudan dismissed!" Someone shouts, their voice echoing down the concrete tunnel.

I run reflexively towards the opposite corridor which Masayoshi had disappeared through.

"Police?" Kurogane and Fai ask in unison.

The three boys pass me easily. I manage to keep pace as we chase the path the younger boy had followed.

"They catch people doing wrong-" I say between breaths, "-and they lock them away so they can't do it anymore. If we're caught anywhere near that they'll probably presume it's us- we're foreign to them. We'll already be suspicious." I finish as we burst into another empty room.

Many more corridors lead off from this one.

"What now?" Asks Kurogane, sword rematerializing in his hand as we stop, hearing footsteps echoing all around us.

"How do we know where that kid's gone?" He asks, focusing on the entrance left of the one we came through.

"He'll probably be looking for us." Says Fai, seeming unconcerned by our situation.

Mokona, sitting on his head, is just as calm. The small creature is even singing.

"But I think I can help speed things along." The man says, smiling.

He extends his hand to the air and something swells from a spot above his palm, spreading upwards and outwards.

Green comes first, bleeding into cream then white as it moves, becoming a long neck with finger-like projections. Seconds later they are reeled in, around the forming ball in the center of the stream. They flick outwards again, shards of ice following the movement and shattering against the walls.

A huge bird is revealed, wings beating steadily. It rears back, giving out a piercing shriek before bowing its head down to Fai.

The blonde closes his eyes, ignoring everyone's surprise.

He nods once and the beast disappears, fading into mist as it sweeps its wings.

We all watch as the man seems to focus, head dipping lower as his smile falters a little.

I am all too aware of the pounding footsteps of the law enforcement as they get closer and closer.

Eventually the man opens his eyes, smiling a little more relievedly than usual.

"It's this way." He says, pointing through the third corridor from our right.

We nod as one, turning towards it and beginning to run again, feet thudding against the concrete.

I feel the strain up my calves and in my joints as we move, shoes not cushioning much of the impact. It's going to ache more later.

Syaoran, Kurogane and I follow the blonde as he races effortlessly into the light, out of the labyrinth.

He leads us on into the rest of the city, slowing as we move until we blend into the crowd, matching their pace as we keep going forwards.

Fai takes us through the sprawl of towering buildings; through small alleyways, past clusters of stalls and over bridges until we finally come to a stop, not far from where we started.

"We're here!" He declares, spinning around to face us with a grin.

"Why did we go all that way only to come back?" I ask, breathing fast from the exertion.

"Well we had to evade the Police." The man says simply, grinning, "I don't really want to be stuck in one place and the more we moved the less likely they'd be able to follow us the whole way here." He continues.

"Ah! Masayoshi-kun!" Shouts Syaoran, moving away from us.

The boy runs over, waving in excitement.

"Syaoran-kun!" Calls back the other boy, shock evident in his tone, "I'm glad you're all okay! Those guys are really dangerous people!" He says, stopping in front of us.

Syaoran immediately begins explaining about the feather to him.

"The thing we're looking for- Mokona-san helps us find them." Syaoran says, frowning, "Mokona-san sensed one when you came back to us when Kurogane-san was fighting that kudan which means you must have one." He says, leaning forwards, a serious expression on his face.

Masayoshi steps back a little, clearly overwhelmed by the other's intensity.

"If you do have one- please return it to us so we can save Sakura-chan!" The brown haired boy asks, brows knitting in desperation.

"Mokona can't feel anything at the moment." Cries the small creature in distress, pulling on its ears as it lands on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Ah!" The boy blushes, attempting to stutter out an apology to Masayoshi.

Fai's attention shifts and he turns sharply, looking up to the sky.

Kurogane turns as well, wary of the sudden movement as the blonde's smile drops and his eyebrows furrow.

He raises a hand to shade his eyes.

"Ah- I don't-" Masayoshi starts, only to be cut off by the magician.

"Duck!" He shouts urgently, simultaneously pointing to a quickly growing shape in the sky and crouching low to the ground.

The ninja follows him a fraction of a second later and I throw myself down again, adrenaline from the fighting not quite worn off yet.

Syaoran is quick to copy, clutching Mokona to him without even looking up at the sky where a strange bird is speeding towards us. It has no legs and there's no texture to suggest feathers.

"Masayoshi-kun!" Yells Syaoran as the other boy turns to look up in confusion, still standing.

Syaoran darts forwards, low to the floor and makes a grab for Masayoshi's legs as the boy screams at the approaching bird in shock.

I throw up trees, hoping it will be enough.

There's the whistle of wind over my back as I huddle closer to the floor and a sharp crack along with the awareness that the tree has been hit.

Then there's silence. I wait a moment before pulling the trees back into the earth.

"Ah- thank you!" Shouts Masayoshi and I look up between my arms.

Syaoran is thrown partly over the boy who is propped up on his palms, staring at the thing as it flies off with nothing.

Masayoshi's kudan is sat behind him, bewildered.

Leaves and tree bark are scattered over the three with a pile of broken concrete by their feet.

"Well done, Syaoran-kun, Eliza-chan!" Cheers Fai, grinning at the us and giving a thumbs up.

Syaoran hurriedly gets up, looking slightly pained.

"Mekyo! Mekyo, mekyo, mekyo!" Shouts Mokona as it squirms out from beneath the boy, jumping up and down and hopping over Masayoshi who stares at the creature in as much confusion as his kudan does.

"Mokona senses the feather!" It declares, hopping up into the kudan's chest as it watches with wide eyes.

"Right here!" Mokona cries out, patting at the black and white symbol in the center of the clone's chest.

"Get down!" Shouts Kurogane and we all duck again.

There's a rush of air as he moves from beside me and I look up.

"Kurogane-san! What are you doing?" I call out as he steps in front of all of us, sword raised.

He is set firmly, stance wide and knees bent.

"Blade of the dragon king!" He yells, swinging his blade through the air just as the bird-like creature passes above him.

His movements are too fast to see clearly but the beast falls to pieces, disappearing as it does.

"Kuro-puu is so strong!" Teases Fai. He grins as the man turns, already glaring, sword raised.

"If you don't shut up I'll run you through, mage." He threatens, teeth gritted.

"Ah- so scary too!" The man says with a grin, Mokona chorusing him.

Kurogane only gets more agitated. His hands tighten on the blade's grip and he dashes forwards with an irritated snarl.

Fai cheers and leaps out of the way, almost skipping from the man chasing him.

Masayoshi just stares in shock and Syaoran holds up a hand looking both mortified and reluctant.

"Um, Kurogane-san, Fai-san? Are we- Is it really okay to be doing something like that when there might be people coming to attack us?" He stumbles over the words awkwardly.

The blonde doesn't stop running as he makes his lilting reply

"It's Kuro-rin's fault for being so mean!" Fai prods, still just evading Kurogane.

"You stupid mage! You're the one who's caused all of this!" The man yells, slicing at the air where the blonde was only moments ago.

Syaoran's hand hovers in the air as he watches the two adults and Mokona chase with concern and confusion.


End file.
